


Alpha的易感期

by duguyuyang



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duguyuyang/pseuds/duguyuyang
Summary: 就是ALPHA易感期来了老婆却不让碰，急哭了，后来老婆心疼还是让操了的故事。
Relationships: 吴哲晗/许佳琪
Kudos: 212





	Alpha的易感期

阿嚏~阿嚏~

吴哲晗一大早起来就觉得头晕乎乎的，这是昨晚没盖好被子着凉了吗？顺势摸摸自己的额头觉得不止额头在发烫，脸颊也莫名变得绯红，浑身燥热难受，小腹慢慢灼热起来。

完了完了自己是生什么病了。吓得吴哲晗赶紧叫醒了许佳琪。

“KIKI，你快起床，我可能生病了，需要去趟医院。”

“哈？是吗那我来摸摸你头。”

许佳琪一脸没睡醒的样子半起身靠在床头上眯着眼看到吴哲晗的身影趴在了自己怀里，眼角红红湿漉漉的充满了可怜。

吴哲晗扑在许佳琪怀里信息素的特殊气味瞬间让许佳琪清醒了，这么浓烈的味道，一下子就冲进了许她的鼻腔。看了吴哲晗两眼立马下床从抽屉拿出抑制剂往自己胳膊上打了一针防止五折的信息素诱导发情，似笑非笑的望着一脸懵逼的吴哲晗。

“你感觉你现在热不热？”

“嗯嗯”

吴哲晗点点头。

“你感觉你现在是不是觉得眼眶红红好想哭。心理变得敏感了起来。”

“嗯嗯，是有那么种感觉，患得患失的。”吴哲晗再次点点头，她呆呆的看着许佳琪双手交叉与胸  
前站在眼前笑着对她，“KIKI你是知道我得了什么病吗？”

“你下面是不是在逐渐变硬，是不是想上我。”

说完这句话许佳琪盯着吴哲晗渐渐突起的裆部挑了下眉头，这些症状出现很明显，吴哲晗终于出现易感期了。

“恭喜你宝贝，你出现易感期了。”

“是吗？我...我就觉得今天的你格外好看，嘿嘿。”

都结婚多年的老夫老妻了五折怎么还那么羞涩，来了易感期感觉挺不好意思的。

ALPHA和OMEGA都有独特的生理期，不同的是OMEGA发情的次数远比ALPHA多的多，而有些ALPHA发情很晚甚至一辈子都不发情，所以结婚多年的吴哲晗也是第一次来易感期。

她现在知道是正常的生理反应后放心了好多，披散着头发微撅着嘴一副求安慰的样子默默向许佳琪身上靠。

“KIKI~嗷呜~~人家想要啦~你知道的~”

哎呦，发了情的吴哲晗说话怎么这么腻歪，眼巴巴的看着许佳琪。就要拉上手时，许佳琪一巴掌把她伸来的手拍了下去。

“老实点。”

“呜~老婆我现在好难受，你看看我都这么硬了。”

这情发的真快，刚才还微微凸起呢，现在就撑起了小帐篷。可是老婆就在眼前却不让自己碰，真是委屈极了。头上看不见的哈士奇耳朵无精打采的垂了下来。

“老婆~要抱抱，要亲亲~要你~”

哎呦我的天哪，不就一个易感期怎么吴哲晗立马变得不直男了，还要亲亲要抱抱，这在平常可是个木头脑袋不说明白根本不会往这方面想的。

许佳琪看着眼前吴哲晗泫然欲泣的眼眶中噙满了泪水，饱满到好似下一秒那些晶莹的泪珠就能顺着绝美的下颚滑落下来。看了真是让人心疼。

但是女人不狠地位不稳。（某哲：怎么滴我不是女人？）

许佳琪不再看吴哲晗水汪汪的大眼睛，双手插着腰一屁股坐在了床边。生怕自己再多看吴哲晗一秒心就软了。

她还记得上次自己发情期的时候吴哲晗是怎么对她的。这次易感期的到来正是教训吴哲晗的好机会，要让她明白，老婆永远是最大的！

吴哲晗看许佳琪坐在了床边立马也贴了上去，好想去闻闻她身上的信息素。她的身体就是这痛苦的解药。然而吴哲晗刚坐到许佳琪身边许佳琪就往里挪了一个身位，吴哲晗再靠近，许佳琪再挪。眼看已经到床头无处可挪，吴哲晗顺势扑了过来，却被许佳琪挡下轻轻推开了。

吴哲晗内心的委屈再也憋不住 哇的一声哭了出来。泪水哗哗的流过精致的小脸，满脸泪痕，边哽咽着边控诉许佳琪的反常行为。

“呜呜...KIKI你是不是不爱我啦...呜呜...你和隔壁那谁的那些事，我都听说了...呜呜呜...”

许佳琪气的翻了一个白眼，这吴哲晗在胡思乱想些什么呢，平时去游乐园坐个过山车被吓哭就算了，今天真是打开了泪腺闸门说哭就哭。看来光让她想是不知道自己错在哪里的，索性自己跟她说了吧。

“来你给我说说我跟谁的事？姓戴的还是姓孙的？我许佳琪清清白白好吧。”

”呜呜...呜呜呜...”

“好了好了，乖不哭了。”

许佳琪近身揪起自己的睡衣袖子帮吴哲晗擦了擦眼泪，真是拿大哭包没办法。

“哎嘿，KIKI我抓住你啦。我好想抱住你亲亲你 ，就亲一口好不好。”

呵，都会用眼泪来博同情了。就亲一口跟我就蹭蹭不进去有什么区别，ALPHA都是大猪蹄子。

何况还在发情期一旦松口肯定把自己吃干抹净了。

“吴哲晗你别在粘着我，给我松手！你知不知道自己错哪里了？”

“？”吴哲晗满脸问号想了半天真不知道错哪里了。觉得许佳琪太冤枉自己了，憋了这么久还不让碰腿间的肉棒都成了火热的铁柱子，一想又觉得可委屈一委屈泪水又积满了眼眶。

“老婆我错哪里了？我改还不行吗。”

“行，我来告诉你错哪里了。”

“嗯嗯。”

“哎哎等等别靠我这么近。下面说的这件事我真的埋了好久，可算遇到你发情期的时候了，这  
滋味难受不？”

“难受”哭腔加颤音，听的人也都要跟着哭了。

“上次我发情期的时候你在哪里？”

许佳琪用食指轻戳着吴哲晗的心脏，以此来表达自己的不满。

“我...我不是回家帮你解决了吗？”

“那解决之前呢？我发情期躺在床上瘙痒难耐想你想的厉害，给你打电话，你没接，完事你下班回家看到我窝在你衣服堆里自慰，你知道你在干嘛吗？”

吴哲晗看许佳琪这般状态，泪水一下子就止住了，跟着许佳琪的思绪回想着当时的场景。

“KIKI，我...有点想不起来。”

“哦是吗，撒谎的时候眼神别那么飘行嘛，额头怎么出汗了，要憋坏了？你想不起来我来跟你说。你看到我在自慰还不过来安慰我，傻不拉几的在那里笑，我说我浑身受不了了，想占有你身体，结果你恶趣味上来要看我自己把自己玩泄才肯跟我做。想起来了没？是不是觉得羞辱我很爽吴哲晗？”

许佳琪一口气说完了这番话双眼直盯着吴哲晗，看着她心虚的表情乐不可支，其实她早就不生气了，只是想让着个直男长点脑子，别再看不出来自己是真生气还是假生气。

表面严肃，心里暗爽，五折的八字眉都皱在了一起看起来更加委屈巴巴的。

“老婆，我错了老婆，我当时就觉得那样的你真的很可爱，忍不住想欺负你，没想到对你造成了如此大的伤害。呜呜...KIKI我再也不那样说了。呜呜...”

“哎呀，你又哭什么啊，我都没哭呢。以后我的电话你接不接？”

“呜呜...接...”

“我要是再有发情期你要怎么做？”

“呜呜...我的那玩意儿就是为服务老婆长的，老婆爽了我就爽了。”

“那问你最后一个问题，是不是我最大。”

“呜呜...是是...老婆最大。”

妈呀，许佳琪听了吴哲晗的回答嘴都笑到耳根了，真是奇效。

“五折你今天真听话。”

“都听老婆的。那KIKI我们可以开始爱的运动了吗？”

“你急什么，只允许你有恶趣味吗？”

说完许佳琪就离开了床边，拿出一幅情趣手铐和皮质黑色眼罩来到吴哲晗跟前。

“亲爱的，我之前做了一个梦。梦到在一个昏暗的房间里你用手铐把我双手反绑在了椅子后背上，那个梦挺真实的所以我也想试试。”

许佳琪微笑着把吴哲晗的双手反绑在了背后，还带上黑色眼罩。引领她从卧室出来坐到了沙发上。吴哲晗眼前一片黑暗却充满了期待，激动的心情不言而喻心脏突突的跳着。

她感觉自己的睡裤正在被许佳琪扒了下来，抬脚脱掉扔在了一旁连同内裤也甩在地板上。禁锢太久的性器早已憋得紫红，变得狰狞可怖，直冲云天。

许佳琪趴在吴哲晗的双腿前看着吴哲晗坚挺无比的肉棒甚是可爱。双臂向前用手指轻轻摩挲着吴哲晗敏感的腰腹，让黑暗种的她感觉有成千上万只蚂蚁在体内移动酥麻难耐敏感无比，那种感觉说不出来的舒服，刺激的身体一阵发颤。刚开了个头吴哲晗嘴里就出现了几声若有似无的呻吟。情欲更是在体内爆发，腿间的坚挺都分泌出了透明的腺液顺着流到大腿处。

“宝贝，准备好了吗？”

一句魅惑无比的声音在吴哲晗脑中炸开，使得信息素彻底打开，流窜到房间各处，吴哲晗现在只想挣脱手铐站起来狠狠的把许佳琪按在地上狂操。奈何现在挣脱不了，还是许佳琪的主场，分开长腿好好享受这舌尖带来的顶峰快感。

许佳琪从红润的唇中伸出粉嫩的舌尖从下到上全沿着茎皮表面舔舐出来，流出来咸咸黏黏的液体全舔的一干二净，右手握住根部打着转，嘴巴吮吸着前方的敏感前端，吸的微小的细红血管都显示了出来，把圆润的前头嗦的光亮，在阳光的照射下闪闪发光，嘴角溢出的口水也是沾满了肉棒的变得十分腻滑。吴哲晗仰着脖子被伺候得舒服极了。

“啊哈...继续...KIKI。”

“呵呵，吴哲晗你是我的狗吗？”

“汪，汪。”

吴哲晗不假思索的学了两声狗叫，还学犬类把舌头伸了出来喘气，以求得主人的表扬。

“真乖。”

许佳琪站起来半弓着身子手握上了那根火热的肉柱，俯身和吴哲晗亲吻，炙热的双唇亲的如胶似漆得难以分开，口中的软舌相互进攻着对方口腔中的城池，难分伯仲。挑逗着嘴里的每一寸，它们交缠在一起玩耍嬉戏。

手上的力度也不减弱反而运动的原来越来越快了，亲吻的喘息声和撸动的节奏声相辅相成淫靡一片，充斥在房间的角落里。

吴哲晗被吻的脖子都红了，身下的快感越来越强烈，舌尖的探索也越来越深。闻着许佳琪身上能让自己发狂亦让自己安稳的味道彻底激发了。

“唔......”

一声呜咽的粗喘后感觉前端敏感不已，精关一下子打开了，身下的坚挺喷薄而出射出大量浓白的  
精液。

两人嘴唇都吻到红肿气喘吁吁，然而吴哲晗的下体依旧坚硬着。

吴哲晗“看”着前方，说出了自己的渴求：“KIKI，我想要你。”

许佳琪顺势坐在了吴哲晗的腿上，解开了手铐，取下来眼罩。柔情似水的看着吴哲晗的脸。

“五折~饶命呀~人家怕疼”

吴哲晗听后一下子就搂上了许佳琪的细腰。，眼里充满了欲望。

“你个狐狸精装什么纯情，上次你发情期差点榨干我。这次我势必要和你把床做塌！”

忠犬变猛兽那不是一般的强，许佳琪的双腿夹紧了吴哲晗的腰，被她一把抱起丢到床上。

吴哲晗撑开双臂把许佳琪压在了身下调戏着。

“临“死”前有什么想说的，一会你叫都叫不出声来。”

这要放在平常，吴哲晗不可能说出这样的话，

“……快操我。”

这句催情剂立刻让吴哲晗更加上头了，自己媳妇儿这么骚还求操那就只能恭敬不如从命了。对她涌上了满满的占有欲，许佳琪只能被自己操。

许佳琪身上单薄的睡衣根本承受不住吴哲晗的力道，一用力就把睡衣撕个粉碎，漏出点点的粉嫩胸脯，上面有无数个深深浅浅的吻痕，在多印几个也无妨。

从白皙修长的脖颈开始亲吻，一路吻到柔软的胸间，温热的舌尖把娇小的红豆吮吸在嘴里，各种挑逗，不一会许佳琪的脸上就飞上了红晕，嘴里舒服的哼哼唧唧的。

人对美好的事物都是贪得无厌的，为什么世界上只有一个吴哲晗？她要是有一个双胞胎兄弟多好，直接3p爽上天堂。然而正处于易感期的吴哲晗就够许佳琪受的了，今天非的摇断她腰不可，这腿是合不拢了。

双方信息素在相互交缠，彼此的身体都变的异常敏感。吴哲晗半跪在床上扶着粗壮的火棍就进入了许佳琪体内的海洋中水乳交融着。

许佳琪紧咬着下嘴唇微眉头默默承受着吴哲晗的进入一切。

细腻温柔的抚摸着许佳琪的手臂让她放松，毕竟这是一场大战。穴道被撑的饱满，之前分泌出的汁液要么挤了进去要么挤了出来，却都在润滑着肉棒能在紧窄的小穴里进进出出。

吴哲晗慢慢挺动了腰肢，那跟巨物在一点点的顶到许佳琪体内深处，适应之后慢慢抽插了起来，她已经极力在克制自己想疯狂压榨许佳琪的心了，毕竟是还要操一辈子的老婆，不要操之过急，慢慢享受这场即将爆发的性爱。

“啊哈...五折...”

只是小幅度的摩擦许佳琪就觉得舒服极了，内里的每一道褶皱都紧紧包裹着吴哲晗的坚挺亲密无比。好似有无数触手在按摩着这个大玩意儿酥酥麻麻。

没过一会吴哲晗就加快了进出的速度，双手卡着许佳琪的胯，深深的顶入其中，去触碰里面最敏感的腔口。许佳琪被操的娇喘连连。

“啊....啊啊...五折你听到什么声音了吗？”

许佳琪的双手死死拽着枕头的边缘抓的甚是褶皱，却依旧呻吟着问了吴哲晗这个问题。

“你娇喘的声音。 ”

“嗯...不是...我们的器官正在体内接吻呢。”

这样的浪漫情话吴哲晗是永远说不过许佳琪的。她被撩的面红耳赤，一激动身子的幅度动作更加大了起来，力度也在逐步增加，吴哲晗觉得忍不住了，身下的可人儿真是个妖精。

稍微抬起许佳琪的跨部让巨物更好的进入，扭动着身子不断贯穿着。

“哈啊...五折...不行了...好厉害...”

许佳琪全身变成淡粉红得情欲颜色，反弓着身子扭着臀部努力迎合着吴哲晗。

“五折...五折...要泄了...啊啊...啊！”

指甲划在床单上留下几道深深的手指印也表达不出许佳琪现在的爽感。颤抖着身体涌出了大量的粘腻爱液。

“上来抱住我KIKI，渴望能得到你信息素的安抚。”

吴哲晗抱着许佳琪顺势向后倒在床上，下体连接之处还没有拔出来，许佳琪听话的趴在了吴哲晗身上。小孩好像得到了一件了不得玩具，这里摸摸那里问问，把头深陷在许佳琪的颈窝贪婪的吸食她甜腻的信息素。

就想要她疯狂要她。身下的肉棒在如此强烈的意识下又涨大了几分，轻轻一顶就能挨住许佳琪娇嫩的腔口处，随意碾压着她穴道里的敏感软肉，要让她高潮到腿软。

吴哲晗又吻上了许佳琪的唇，双手捏着她的臀肉轻轻拍了拍，腿部弯曲拱了起来顶着更加深了，有许佳琪的腿支撑着悬空在那里，直接往上啪啪啪的顶就可以了。

“嗯...唔...”

被堵上的嘴唇根本呻吟不出声，但是身下剧烈的运动爽的叫出声是本能的反应。下体被插的烂熟汁水淋漓，直接滴落在吴哲晗身上顺腿流向底下的床单处绽放朵朵水花。

“唔...啊啊啊...好深五折...”

许佳琪艰难的离开犹如磁铁紧紧相吸的嘴唇，被操的浑身发软趴在吴哲晗肩头挺起臀部挨着操。

即使这样吴哲晗也不闲着伸出舌头舔舐着许佳琪的愈发红肿的腺体周围，好似能从她的身体上得到更多的能量传给下体在注入许佳琪体内，如此循环。

“啊...啊啊...啊啊啊...”

OMEGA的身子很脆弱和ALPHA的体里完全没法比，许佳琪已经快要成滩水了，吴哲晗还在孜孜不倦的挺进着。而且易感期爆发耐力和性欲都成倍的增长，看来真的从早操到晚了。

许佳琪爽的嘴边都流出些口水，根本来不及擦拭，这点水和下体的泛滥成灾对比起来真是微不足道。

吴哲晗也喘着粗气看着眼前被操到受不了，眼尾泛红即将能哭出来的许佳琪，这副可怜的模样和自己的状态正好反了过来。

“KIKI，你真好。”

“我...啊啊...我不好...快要被你...操...操死了...啊...呜呜...”

她陡然一下颤栗，四肢僵硬猛的僵硬下，穴道快速蠕动紧缩喷射出一汩汩的水渍。交合处真是一  
片狼藉。许佳琪身体承受不住这般快感的刺激眼泪瞬间就留下来了。

“老婆我尽量加快速度，再忍一会哈。”

许佳琪的身体受不住这般的折腾，但吴哲晗的性器已经变的通红，青筋暴起。她把许佳琪转了个身让她躺在床上屁股对着自己，直直的插了进去，双臂撑着床体，把整个身体压了下来紧紧挨着许佳琪的光洁的背部，低头亲吻着她突突跳动的腺体，每呼吸一口下身就深深的插入许佳琪体内，十足十的抽插起来，撞击着穴内小小的腔口。

许佳琪被压得动弹不得，整个身体深陷在厚厚的床垫之中。头部深埋在柔软的枕头处感受着吴哲晗在体内纵情的疯狂。整个床都被撞的摇摇晃晃。

双方呼吸都紊乱至极，情动的喘息和暗哑的呻吟，让吴哲晗趴在许佳琪耳畔一直在喃喃自语着。

“我爱你，许佳琪，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你...”

语速越来越快声调越来越高，下身挺进的速度真是堪比打桩机，身体撞击的肉浪层层叠叠。

一时间充斥着这种淫靡的声音。咔嚓一下，木头断裂的声音，吴哲晗根本没在意继续反复进出着一声低吼后，快速咬上了许佳琪的腺体，身下前端成功突破小小腔口使得憋在体内全部的爱的液体都浇灌到生殖腔壁中溢满出来。

而许佳琪更是被操到脱力，张着嘴巴却发不出任何声音了。只能看到她浑身颤抖着在脑海中无限回味这波强烈的快感。直到合不上的红色小穴流不出一滴液体了。整个如煮熟的虾般红透的身体才算渐渐恢复回来。

俩人瘫在做坏的床上相拥了好久才开口说话。

“呜呜...吴哲晗我再也不说你虚了。你真的把床做塌了。”

“是吗KIKI我没注意，一会咱收拾收拾我给小区底下的火树银花维修公司打个电话，让莫师傅来修。修不好咱就再买一张，嘿嘿。”

而此时许佳琪一点也高兴不起来，同样都是发情期为什么“受罪”的永远都是OMEGA，真是太不公平了。

现在她只在内心祈祷着吴哲晗的易感期只有一两天，要是有一个星期都在发情那她半个月都下不了床，真是的这日子过不下去了！


End file.
